Private Property
by chocobananu
Summary: Awalnya, Ong Seongwoo hanya meminta Kang Daniel, adik kelasnya, untuk menjadi guru privat. Tapi ternyata, Seongwoo jadi tergantung pada Daniel dan membutuhkan Daniel di segala kondisinya.# OngNiel with Top!Ong Bottom!Niel # Produce101 ; wanna one ; wannaone ; produce 101 ; pd101 ; p101
1. Chapter 1

OngNiel fic presented by **chocobananu**

 **Private Property**

2017

Produce101 ; Produce 101 ; PD101 ; P101

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Top!Ong Bottom!Niel

Warning! OOC—Sifat Character tidak sesuai dengan aslinya.

***

Musim semi dianggap beberapa orang sebagai musim yang romantis. Dimana kau bisa bersenda gurau dengan pacarmu sambil piknik di taman dengan pemandangan bunga-bunga yang merekah. Atau menonton beragam festival yang rutin diadakan saat musim semi.

Tapi tidak bagi Ong Seongwoo. Pemuda yang sedang pusing seratus satu keliling karena ujian akhir sekolah akan segera berlangsung bulan depan. Hari musim seminya selalu diisi dengan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar.

Tentu saja, mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hari dimana kemampuan otak dongkolnya akan diuji.

Pemuda itu ogah-ogahan, sebenarnya. Tapi sedongkol-dongkolnya otak Seongwoo, secuek-cueknya Ia dengan segala hal di dunia ini, Dia masih takut pada sumpah serapah Ayahnya—

' _Nilai di bawah rata-rata? Kau akan kucoret dari kartu keluarga_!'

—Untuk itulah si pemuda setengah bolot itu ada di perpustakaan dan berusaha menaikkan derajat otak dongkolnya.

"Sin 30 ditambah cos 60 ditambah sin 270— Hah, nilainya tidak ada di tabel. Bagaimana mencarinya ya." Rutuk pemuda bermarga langka itu sendirian sambil menggigit pensilnya frustasi.

"AH, SUDAH AH."

Tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan, Ia akhirnya melempar pensil dan membanting punggung lelahnya ke senderan kursi. Bodoamat, hidupnya didedikasikan bukan untuk mengerjakan matematika.

"HOI."

" _O-Omo—YA_!"

Jantung Seongwoo nyaris menggelinding saat seorang pemuda tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia menatap kesal pemuda itu, sebelum Ia sadari seisi perpustakaan juga menatap Ia kesal karena berisik.

"Bedebah kau, Kim Jaehwan."

Yang dipanggil Kim Jaehwan hanya tercengir, lalu duduk di samping Seongwoo, "Sedang apa disini, _hyung_? Belajar lagi?"

Seongwoo mengangguk seadanya, "Tapi aku tak bisa mengerjakan trigonometri."

Kim Jaehwan adalah adik kelasnya— meskipun tampangnya lebih mirip disandangkan dengan ayah Ong Seongwoo—Ia anggota klub seni, dimana Seongwoo adalah wakil dari klub tersebut. Makanya mereka dekat.

"Heh, kalau tidak salah trigonometri itu materi kelas dua kan? Kau bisa mengerjakan ini kan?"

Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya, menatap sekilas soal di buku Seongwoo, "Oh tidak mataku langsung panas."

"Tapi—soal sesederhana ini dan kau tak bisa?!"

Ong menggeleng polos, "Nggak. Makanya ajari aku. Kau bisa kan?"

"Nggak, sih."

Sempat ada keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Seongwoo dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan Jaehwan yang tersenyum minta ampun, "Mati kamu."

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu kan aku sangat buruk dalam akademik? Perkalian saja aku sering tertukar, apalagi yang ginian?"

Seongwoo tahu bertanya pada Jaehwan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Mereka sama idiotnya. Rangking otak mereka sama-sama jongkok.

"Yah, terus gimana dong?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Seongwoo yang memikirkan nasibnya di depan kertas ujian nanti, dan Jaehwan yang memikirkan balong ikan lelenya di kampung halaman.

—Tidak. Maksudnya membantu Seongwoo memikirkan pemecahan soal tersebut.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!"

Bohlam kuning tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar kepala Jaehwan—tentunya itu hanya imajinasi Seongwoo—Mata Jaehwan menangkap objek berjalan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya sambil berdiri senang.

"Kang Daniel!"

Jaehwan berseru memanggil orang yang sedang berjalan di jajaran rak buku, membuat si pemilik nama berhenti dan menoleh tersenyum menatap Jaehwan, "Oh, apa?"

"Aku mau minta bantuan. Habis ini aku janji mentraktirmu es krim!"

"Aaah~ Es krim yang di jual di festival kan? Mau! Memang membantu apa?"

Ong Seongwoo tertegun menatap percakapan spesies di depannya. Daniel dan Jaehwan berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sudut bibir Daniel perlahan naik saat Jaehwan menyebutkan es krim, yang lama-kelamaan menampilkan gigi-gigi kelincinya.

 _Eh, kok manis._

Seongwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin Ia kebanyakan mengkonsumsi micin, eh, soal matematika, sehingga Ia tak sadar bahwa Ia baru saja memuji sejenisnya dengan sebutan…

…Manis.

SUMPAH. SEONGWOO NORMAL.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu meneriakkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kemarin baru saja Ia mati-matian berusaha memanjat tembok GOR demi mengintip paha-paha mulus tim _cheerleader_ yang sedang latihan, masa sekarang Ia sudah pindah haluan?

Seongwoo mengerjapkan matanya lagi saat dua pemuda di depannya—Jaehwan bersama Daniel yang mengekor di belakang Jaehwan—mendekati tempat Ong duduk.

" _Hyung_! Temanku ini jago matematika, dan Ia bersedia membantumu!" Jaehwan berseru senang layaknya _salesman_ dalam menawarkan produk.

"A-Ah, benarkah?" Seongwoo mendadak tergugup.

Jaehwan mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu menarik tangan Daniel tiba-tiba yang membuat pemuda tersebut tergopoh-gopoh dan hampir terjatuh.

"E-Eh, pelan-pelan bodoh!—"

Ong Seongwoo berteriak panik melihat Daniel yang hampir jatuh ditarik Jaehwan. Ia refleks berdiri dan menjitak kepala yang lebih muda.

"—Kalau dia jatuh, bagaimana!?"

Jaehwan meringis pelan, menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum akhirnya Ia menggeret kursi untuk Daniel di sebelah Seongwoo.

"Sudah kubantu, tapi tidak dibalas dengan baik." Jaehwan ngambek. Pemuda itu menyambar tas ranselnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Daniel, "Sudah, ah! Aku mau kencan dulu dengan Ponyo-ku. _Bye_!"

***

Dan suasana lapangan tinju pun kini berubah menjadi suasana ruang ujian. Mencekam—hanya bagi Ong Seongwoo, karena Daniel biasa saja. Daniel mengambil alih pensil dan kertas Seongwoo, menuliskan kumpulan rumus dan penyelesaian soal di atas sana.

Sepertinya Seongwoo memang sudah berbelok haluan. Baik mata maupun otaknya tidak terfokus pada penjelasan Daniel, melainkan wajahnya. Daniel yang berkonsentrasi pada kertas tak pernah menoleh padanya, sehingga Seongwoo dengan leluasa memperhatikan Daniel.

' _Sepertinya aku tak keberatan kalau harus belajar matematika setiap hari kalau pengajarnya seperti ini_.'

" _Sunbae_ kalau mau cari nilai yang bukan sudut istimewa, begini caranya." Daniel dengan lihai menulis berbagai rumus yang sangat sulit dicerna Seongwoo. Tidak lupa pemuda itu membuka tempat pensilnya dan mengambil _highlighter_ warna-warni dan menghiasi tulisannya.

"Kuharap _sunbae_ tipe yang mudah menghafal kalau membaca dengan perpaduan warna."

"A-Ah, iya."

Daniel mendengus kesal. Sudah satu jam Ia berkicau menjelaskan macam-macam soal, namun jawaban kakak kelasnya itu selalu tak jauh dari ' _A-Ah, iya_.'. Daniel kan jadi bingung, apakah Seongwoo menangkap penjelasannya atau tidak.

" _Sunbae_ , mau coba mengerjakan soal sendiri?"

"Wah, harus ya?"

"Ya, iya. Kan tidak mungkin aku ikut ke dalam ruang ujian nanti."

Seongwoo mengusap tengkuknya, "A-Anu, aku terlalu lelah. Bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku PR saja dan kau periksa lagi besok?"

Modus ini sih. Tapi memang Seongwoo ogah menyentuh buku soalnya lagi, karena mungkin alergi matematikanya akan kambuh.

"Ckck, bilang saja _sunbae_ tidak mengerti." Terka Daniel. Ia mengambil _post it_ bergambar bunga sakura lalu menempelkan pada halaman yang harus dikerjakan Seongwoo.

"Nomor 20 sampai 40."

"HAH BANYAK AMAT."

Daniel mendelik kesal menatap seniornya, "Aku masih berbaik hati padamu, _sunbae_. Mau kutambah jadi 60?"

"O-OH tidak! Terimakasih. Aku sudah cukup mual mendengarnya. "

Mereka berdua tertawa renyah sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Tak peduli lagi dibilang berisik karena ruang perpustakaan sudah kosong sedari tadi.

"Hei."

"Ya, _sunbae_?"

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi guru les privatku selama satu bulan ini? Akan kubayar berapapun kau mau, deh!"

Daniel terkekeh pelan, "Kalau aku meminta satu milyar, apa kau juga akan tetap membayar?"

" _YA_ — Mana ada les privat seharga satu milyar."

Daniel mengangguk pelan, " _Sure_. _Sunbae_ tidak perlu bayar apa-apa. Cukup bayar dengan es krim!"

"Es krim saja?"

Daniel mengangguk mantap, "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bermasalah dengan segala permintaanmu, kelinci tonggos?"

****

Seongwoo menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Ia duduk di perpustakaan—dan berdiri terdempet di _subway_ —Ia bertemu lagi dengan kasurnya.

"Lega." Gumamnya senang sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur _kingsize_ berbau _kurang_ _sedap_ tersebut.

Matanya berniat untuk terpejam, sampai tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan soal-soal yang diberikan Daniel, "Ah, aku lupa."

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda itu berpindah tempat ke meja belajarnya. Mengeluarkan keperluan perang dari tas ranselnya (read; alat tulis, buku soal, dan catatan dari Daniel).

Seongwoo membalik-balik empat halaman catatan warna-warni buatan Daniel. Rapih dan sangat mudah dibaca. Dan mungkin juga makin mudah diingat, mengingat yang membuat adalah orang yang membuat Seongwoo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 _LEBAY_.

Teriak otak Seongwoo pada batinnya yang mulai meracau tak jelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ia suka dengan pria. Delapan belas tahun Ia hidup, dan baru sekarang Seongwoo mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Seminggu yang lalu Ia mencibir Jaehwan karena memacari pria. Tapi sekarang, Ia kena batunya.

Karma datang begitu cepat, sepertinya.

" _Persetan dengan paha mulus anggota cheerleader, tulisan Daniel—dan juga orangnya—lebih menggoda dari itu_."

 _DRRRT.._

 _DRRRT.._

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan video call dari kakao talknya masuk.

"Ck, paling dari Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun, si ketua klub seni, terbiasa mengganggu Seongwoo ber-video call malam-malam hanya untuk bercerita tentang pacarnya, Kwon Hyunbin, si anak kelas satu yang sangat overprotective.

Nyatanya, bukan.

Display name ㄱㄷㄴㅇ muncul di layar hp Seongwoo. Ia sendiri tak tahu siapa pemilik nama dengan inisial hangul seperti itu. Makanya Ia menutupi bagian kamera dengan jempolnya agar wajahnya tak terlihat, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Ia ditelepon orang jahat.

Cling.

Video call menyala. Menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil memeluk semangkuk es krim dan memakannya.

" _Oh. Hi, sunbae. Ini aku. Kamu tidak lupa dengan PR yang kuberikan, kan? Perlu kuingatkan kembali bahwa aku adalah guru privatmu selama sebulan kedepan. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak masalah kalau aku terus mengecekmu tiap malam. Mengerti, muridku?_ "

Seongwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Perlahan Ia menyingkirkan jempol yang menutupi kameranya, membiarkan pemuda di seberang sana melihat wajahnya juga.

"K-Kang Daniel?"

****

Tbc.

****

Aku….

Nulis…..

Lagi…

Akhirnya.

Aku lagi suka banget sama Daniel gara-gara perform dia pas yeorojwo itu;; tapi aku gak bisa ngeliat dia sebagai seme lagi sejak perform itu. Jadi malah gemes liat dia. Kayak sugar baby yang ngegodain daddy daddynya gitu di perform itu tuhhh ;; #apaansih #mabok

Anw, maaf yang ngasuka aku nistain daniel jadi uke di fict ini. Ini cuman seonggok imajinasi aku yang pengen aku tuangin doang kok!

I'm still new at making story. Jadi aku butuh segala dukungan, kritik, dan saran alias RnR yang bisa membangun aku demi fanfiction yang baik dan benar(?).

Terimakasih. Salam kecup dari istrinya Alpaca. Mwa!


	2. Chapter 2

"Woy, Ong. Kau mau ikut ke festival tidak? Ada konser musik lho hari ini."

Seongwoo menggeleng lemas sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Pemuda itu lalu membanting punggungnya di senderan kursi kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa."

Sebetulnya Ong ingin menjernihkan pikirannya setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan buku-buku dan pensilnya. Namun teringat Ia belum sama sekali siap menghadapi ujian sebulan lagi, Ia memilih menahan diri.

Terlebih, pulang sekolah adalah jadwal les nya dengan Daniel di perpustakaan.

"Jangan belajar terus, otakmu perlu diistirahatkan." Kata temannya, Kim Jonghyun, si peringkat pertama di kelas.

 _GUNDULNYA ISTIRAHAT_. Jonghyun sih sudah pasti bisa mengerjakan matematika dengan hanya memejamkan mata. Tidak perlu melakukan usaha mati-matian seperti Ong Seongwoo. Tapi kan Seongwoo berbeda.

"Seandainya otakku lancar sepertimu aku pasti akan pergi, Bung."

Jonghyun tercengir lebar sembari menarik tas dari atas meja. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Seongwoo sendirian dengan tampang tidak ada dosa, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semangat!"

Tinggallah Ong Seongwoo sendirian di kelas. Pemuda itu lalu menatap punggung Jonghyun yang meninggalkannya dengan sedih. Ia menyambar _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja dan membuka _katalk_ nya, berniat untuk mengirim pesan pada Daniel.

"Dan, aku di kelas. Kita belajar di kelas saja bagaimana?"

Sepuluh menit berlalu, namun tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari gurunya. Oleh karena itu, Ong menekan tombol _voice_ _call_ di _katalk_ dan menelepon Daniel.

"Halo?"

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Seongwoo mendengar suara Daniel hari ini.

"Hei, ini aku."

"O-Oh, Seongwoo _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau sudah _free_? Hari ini belajar di kelasku saja yuk. Aku bosan dengan perpustakaan."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Semua sudah pulang."

"Baiklah, aku menuju kelasmu ya."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Seongwoo kembali merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke meja dan memejamkan matanya menunggu Daniel datang.

****

Kang Daniel kembali ke gerombolan pemuda manis yang duduk di kantin sekolah dan tengah berisik-bercerita sambil berteriak-setelah mengangkat telepon Ong Seongwoo. Ia duduk di pinggir anak-anak berisik itu sembari menarik tas ransel merahnya.

"Aku duluan ya?"

"E-Eh, mau kemana kamu?"

Kang Daniel menelan ludahnya gugup sambil berusaha menarik tas ransel yang ditahan oleh teman-temannya. Ia belum bercerita bahwa Ia kini mempunyai profesi baru-menjadi guru Ong Seongwoo, kakak kelas yang selalu menjadi bahan gosip di gengnya karena ketampanannya yang diatas standar rata-rata. Bisa-bisa Ia diinterogasi jika ketahuan.

"E-Enggak. Mau pulang duluan."

"Kok tumben tidak mau pulang bersama kita? Hayo, kau punya pacar ya? Siapa? Siapa?" Tebak salah satu dari mereka, Yoon Jisung, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Daniel kuat.

"Waaah Daniel punya pacar? Cepat cerita atau aku marah!" member geng lainnya, Choi Minki, ikut menarik-narik kerah Daniel rusuh.

Kang Daniel menggeleng cepat, langsung menyambar ranselnya saat mereka lengah dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Kubilang- aku tak punya pacar."

Ditambah lagi Kim Taedong yang secara tiba-tiba duduk di atas meja kantin dan menggeser pantatnya sampai mendekati Daniel, "Jadi, siapa yang _dominant_? Kamu atau dia?"

" _Dominant_ itu apa?" Tanya Minki polos sambil menatap Taedong bingung.

" _Dominant_ itu… yang menunggang. Kalau _submissive_ yang ditunggang."

"BERISIK KAU KIM TAEDONG!"

"Kau lebih baik cerita sebelum kita yang mencari tahu, Kang."

Kang Daniel menatap Noh Taehyun yang duduk di arah baratnya, menyentil dahi pemuda mini itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian, dengar ya."

"Aku tak punya pacar. Aku hanya sedang mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan saat ini. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian karena—" Kang Daniel menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, berusaha berpikir alasan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada mereka.

"KARENA APA? KARENA APA?"

 _PLAKKK_.

"Kebiasaan. Dengarkan Daniel sampai selesai dulu dong."

Sebuah pukulan tangan dari Noh Taehyun mendarat di kepala Kim Taedong yang seenaknya menghancurkan konsentrasi orang-orang yang sedang antusias mendengarkan cerita Daniel. Pemuda itu selalu begitu memang. Terlalu bersemangat.

"-Ah, pokoknya tidak bisa."

"Yaaah, kau tak seru!" Omel Minki sambil menoyor kepala Daniel kecewa. Yang ditoyor hanya terkekeh sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"Aku akan cerita lain kali. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

****

Kang Daniel berjalan hati-hati di koridor kelas tiga yang sudah sepi. Ia takut ketahuan. Bisa-bisa seniornya akan menyergap jika Ia ketahuan.

Ia bernafas lega ketika Ia sampai di depan kelas 3C. Kelas Ong Seongwoo. Pemuda itu memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu kelas, memeriksa tidak ada orang lain disana selain Seongwoo yang tertidur di meja kelasnya.

Setelah memastikan ruangan kosong, Daniel melangkah masuk mendekati Seongwoo yang sedang tidur. Pemuda itu menarik kursinya dengan hati-hati menghadap wajah Seongwoo.

"Dia pulas sekali."

Kang Daniel menatap wajah yang lelah itu sendu, tak tega membangunkan Seongwoo. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil mengeluarkan kertas catatan warna-warni buatannya dan meletakkan kertas itu di meja.

Kali ini materinya persamaan kuadrat. Daniel mendelik menatap catatannya kembali, memastikan bahwa Ia sudah menulis dengan amat-sangat detail langkah-langkah pengerjaan persamaan kuadrat. Ia menyender di kursinya, membaca catatannya sambil menunggu Seongwoo bangun.

"Uhmm.. Nyam, nyam, nyam.."

Daniel lantas mengenyampingkan kertas catatan yang menghalangi pandangannya pada Seongwoo. Pemuda itu ngigo, sepertinya. Seongwoo sama sekali tak membuka matanya, namun membetulkan posisi tangannya sedikit dan kembali tak bergerak.

Kang Daniel terus menatap wajah tidur itu dan tersenyum karena lucunya. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja, menatap Seongwoo dari dekat dan mengamati tiap inchi wajahnya.

' _Ternyata benar kata orang-orang. Wajahmu sekelas dengan aktor.'_ _'Tampan.'_

Entah mengapa, jari-jari lentik Kang Daniel terangkat mendekati rambut cokelat Seongwoo. Dirinya tak meminta. Namun dengan refleks, tangannya bergerak. Mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Seongwoo dan berharap pemuda itu tidur makin nyenyak.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam- E-Eh!?"

" _O-Omo_ -"

Ups, tiba-tiba mata Seongwoo terbuka. Parahnya, Daniel masih tetap di posisinya-senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengusap rambut Seongwoo. Pemuda itu lantas menjauhkan kepalanya dari Seongwoo dan berlaga membaca catatannya kembali.

"E-Ekhem. A-Akhirnya kau bangun."

Seongwoo mengerjapkan matanya yang barusan saja terbuka namun sudah melihat pandangan yang menusuk retinanya. Ia mengucak mata lelah itu sambil gelagapan menatap Daniel, "Ah, maaf. Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama?"

"Tiga puluh tujuh menit semenjak aku datang."

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti dan langsung merogoh kolong mejanya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan berisi pr yang Ia kerjakan kemarin. Ia menyodorkannya pada Daniel sambil tersenyum.

"Nih, aku sudah kerjakan semuanya." Ujar pemuda itu dengan bangga.

"Iya, nanti aku periksa."

Kang Daniel menyodorkan catatannya kepada Seongwoo, "Simpan. Baca di rumah nanti. Sekarang kita pulang."

Loh? Pulang? Seongwoo menatap Daniel heran sambil melongo dan memberikan tatapan '?' pada Daniel.

"Iya, pulang. Aku tidak mau muridku belajar dengan air liur belepotan di wajahnya. Ew jorok."

Seongwoo lantas langsung menyeka mulutnya-yang ternyata banyak air liur bekas tidurnya tadi-sambil buru-buru membereskan bukunya dan menyusul Kang Daniel yang sudah berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

" _Ya, ya, ya!_ "

"Tungguin kek!"

***

Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo berjalan menuju halte _subway_ dekat sekolahnya. Seongwoo sebenarnya tidak biasa naik _subway_ melainkan naik motor pribadinya. Namun motor itu sedang masuk bengkel, sehingga Ia terpaksa kembali menjadi rakyat agak melarat-naik _subway_.

Untuk menuju stasiun _subway_ , mereka harus melewat pasar festival terlebih dahulu. Yang mana pasar tersebut menjual makanan-minuman, macam-macam permainan berhadiah, pakaian dan asesoris, yang mana semua itu sudah lama tidak dinikmati Seongwoo.

Ia pun menyesal karena selama ini malah pulang-pergi menggunakan motor. Coba kalau sedari dulu Ia naik _subway_. Tentunya Ia dapat berjalan pulang sambil cuci mata, kan?

" _Hyung_ , kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah datang ke festival."

Seongwoo mengerjap senang menatap jajaran jajanan di pinggir jalan sambil sesekali tersenyum menatap Daniel, "Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati tempat ramai karena terlalu serius belajar, bodoh."

"Serius belajar tapi nilai matematika remedial semua."

"MATEMATIKA ITU PENGECUALIAN!"

"Tapi pelajaran lain juga pas-pasan."

"Ya, itu sih…" Otak Seongwoo berputar hebat, mencari alasan yang dapat menyelamatkan harga dirinya di depan Kang Daniel.

Daniel hanya terkekeh geli, lalu menarik tangan yang lebih tua untuk mendekati kedai es krim. Seongwoo yang ditarik hanya mengikut. Sembari terkejut karena Daniel menggandengnya. Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap tangan halus Daniel yang menggandengnya dengan takjub.

' _AKU DIGANDENG DANIEL.'_ _'TUHAN AKU DIGANDENG DANIEL.'_

Ingin rasanya untuk berteriak melompat-lompat dan menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bahwa Ia kini tengah digandeng oleh Daniel. Namun Ia tahu, itu adalah hal ternorak yang pernah Ia lakukan dalam hidupnya jika sampai terjadi. Dan Ia yakin Daniel pasti akan ikut malu.

" _Hyung_ , waktu itu kau janji mau traktir aku es krim. Ayo belikan sekarang! Belikan sekarang!"

Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Kapan?"

"Ish, waktu Jaehwan memperkenalkan aku padamu, bodoh!"

"M- _Mwo_? Apa katamu?"

"BODOH. B-O-D-O-H."

Seongwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kepribadiannya baru saja diinjak-injak oleh anak yang berumur di bawahnya? Apa kata anak itu barusan? Bodoh?

Si bodoh itu merogoh satu celananya, "Duh yasudah lah aku tak ingat! Tapi, nih, untuk beli es krim." Omelnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Daniel dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan kedai es krim-dia ngambek karena dipanggil bodoh oleh Daniel.

Daniel sama sekali tidak peduli dengan si bodoh yang ngambek. Ia bersiul senang setelah mendapat uang dari Seongwoo dan berlari memasukki kedai es krim dan menenggelamkan diri di antrian.

Antrian tidak terlalu panjang, tapi tentu saja lama. Namun Daniel masih sabar menunggu gilirannya memesan. Tiba gilirannya untuk memesan, Daniel langsung maju ke depan kasir dengan excited.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku mau _choco_ _blueberry_ yang dua cup, tidak usah pakai topp- Kang Dongho?"

Daniel dengan cepat menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan mundur dua langkah saat melihat perawakan penjaga kasir yang melayaninya. Si penjaga kasir juga terlihat terkejut dengan pembeli yang sedang Ia layani. Mereka berdua terlihat saling membulatkan mata kaget.

Kang Daniel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya karena Ia tahu antrian makin panjang jika Ia tak segera memesan. Ia menghela nafas berat. Dan setelah Ia pastikan hatinya kuat, Daniel berjalan mendekati kasir.

"C- _Choco_ _blueberry_. Tanpa _topping_."

"Ba-Baik."

Penjaga kasir bernama Kang Dongho itu langsung melesat membuatkan pesanan Daniel. Wajahnya masih terlihat syok, tak jauh berbeda dengan Daniel di depan meja kasir.

"Ini. Dua puluh won."

Daniel tak berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya masih kaku karena syok. Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan uang di meja kasir, merampas es krimnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedai.

Matanya panas, meskipun di tangannya ada es krim yang dingin. Ia tidak mau Dongho melihat Ia menangis.

****

Seongwoo tak sepenuhnya marah dipanggil bodoh. Pemuda itu hanya ingin tahu reaksi Daniel kalau dirinya ngambek. Tapi ternyata si Daniel tidak peduli dan malah pergi beli es krim dengan senang. Fakta itu membuat kadar ngambeknya mencapai puncak.

 _Kruyukk…_ _Kruyukk…._

Cacing-cacing di perut Seongwoo sudah meminta makan. Ia lupa, tadi siang Ia tak sempat makan karena terlalu asik bermain _ludo_ di _handphone_ baru Hong Eunki, teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya, Ia memilih untuk mampir ke kedai takoyaki di samping kedai es krim dan memesan satu porsi takoyaki.

" _Ahjumma_! Aku ingin sausnya di campur, ya!"

Seongwoo memperhatikan _Ahjumma_ pembuat takoyaki dengan excited. Ia berpegangan pada tiang tenda takoyaki dan menatap takoyaki di atas wajan dengan tatapan lapar.

 _Tuk_ _Tuk_ _Tuk_ _"Oppa."_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Seongwoo, membuat pemuda itu meninggalkan tatapan antusiasnya pada takoyaki miliknya dan menatap pelaku pengetukkan pundaknya.

"K-Kim Doyeon? Sedang apa kau disini?"

****

 _Aku sedang di tahap melupakan cinta yang lama dan menuju jatuh cinta dengan cinta yang baru. Saat itu pula, cinta lamaku datang kembali. Itu membuat pintu hatiku dilema. Haruskah Ia kembali membiarkan sesuatu yang sudah rusak dan entah bisa diperbaiki lagi atau tidak untuk masuk, atau menutup jalan bagi si rusak untuk sesuatu yang masih baru dan terbungkus rapi?_ ***

 **HAI TEMAN TEMAN. AKHIRNYA PRIVATE PROPERTY UPDATE.** **Maaf banget ini updatenya ngaret sengaret-ngaretnya orang ngaret. Saya lagi sibuk uas, ditambah writer's block yang ngebunuh saya akkkk. Sempet bingung mau lanjutin ff ini gimana, untung ada olongolongcenil sama Ri-Hyu di wattpad yang nagih ff ini daaaaaaannn aku bisa nulis ini dalam waktu dua jam doang /claps/** **Maaf, updatean selanjutnya akan lebih cepat dan gaakan sampai seminggu- karena saya sudah beres UAS dan chapter tiga sedang dalam proses pengetikan. Makasih segala review, follows, dan favoritenya, teman teman! Makasih sudah baca! Aku terharu termehekmehek:"D** **Anw, ini ada reviews, cara balesnya gimana ya? HUAAA aku sangat amatir main sama ffn ( brb googling caranya.** **Nantiin chapter selanjutnya, sayangs3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim Doyeon? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Menikmati festival musim semi. Apa lagi?"

Bibir pemuda itu mendadak kaku. Ia berkedip bingung dengan kemunculan gadis yang dulu ditaksirnya itu secara tiba-tiba, "K-Kau? Bukannya kau pindah ke Daegu terakhir kali?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah pindah lagi ke Seoul."

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti dan berdehem pelan. Berusaha terlihat normal kembali di depan orang yang Ia sukai dulu itu

"Aku hanya pergi selama 3 bulan dan kau terlihat lebih kurus. Terlalu sering memikirkanku, ya?"

 _Gundulmu. Aku memikirkan ujian akhir, bodoh_.

Seongwoo tertawa tanpa niat, masih ingat bagaimana Doyeon dengan tega memutuskan hubungan disaat seminggu mereka berpacaran hanya karena pindah ke Daegu. Seongwoo bukan pendendam. Tapi Ia masih sakit hati dengan alasan Doyeon waktu meninggalkannya.

" _Banyak pria Daegu yang sepertinya lebih menarik. Aku akan memilih untuk mencari pria lain saja_."

 _SEONGWOO KURANG MENARIK SEBELAH MANANYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA?_

"Tidak. Aku memikirkan ujian akhirku."

Doyeon tersenyum kecut, "Oh, tidak memikirkanku?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Seongwoo sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab, sebenarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarnya tersebut tanpa sepatah kata-pun.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kedai es krim, mencari Kang Daniel di tengah segerombolan yang memenuhi jalan. kim Doyeon masih mengekor di belakangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Gadis itu lantas memeluk Seongwoo dari belakang.

"Hei, sabar. Aku merindukanmu."

" _YA_ \- LEPASKAN."

Seongwoo terperanjat. Buru-buru Ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh dengan pelan—tak ingin membuat orang di sana berpikir Ia adalah pemuda jahat. Tak lupa tangannya yang tetap menggenggam kuat takoyaki. Beda tipis sih, antara meluapkan amarah dengan menyelamatkan makanan itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau bilang merindukanku setelah meninggalkanku untuk si pria Daegu itu?"

"Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

"Alasan klasik." Seongwoo nyaris muntah mendengar celotehan gadis di depannya. Kalau saja Ia bisa dan tega, Ia ingin sekali melemparkan takoyaki penuh sausnya ke wajah Doyeon. Tapi sayang, Seongwoo tentunya lebih sayang dengan takoyakinya.

Matanya menerawang mencari keberadaan Daniel di antara gerumulan orang di jalanan. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia pergi dari hadapan Doyeon. Menggunakan Daniel sebagai alasan tentunya akan membuat Doyeon berhenti membuntutinya.

"KANG DANIEL!" Teriak Seongwoo kencang saat melihat Daniel sudah berjalan duluan menuju stasiun. Ia bersiap untuk lari namun Doyeon menjegatnya.

"Se-Sebentar! Aku ingin memulainya lagi denganmu. Kumohon!"

Seongwoo mendelik malas, menunjuk wajah gadis itu, "Kau dengar ya. Aku sudah punya pacar. Dia tidak sepertimu. Dia manis, baik hati, pintar, menggemaskan, dan—"

"—Tampan."

 _Bingo_. Doyeon akhirnya berhenti mengikuti Seongwoo yang sudah berlari menerobos orang-orang di jalanan saat Ia meneriakkan kata 'Tampan'. Membuat gadis itu diam sejenak untuk berpikir maksud tampan yang dimaksud pacarnya tersebut.

'…. _maksudnya? jadi Seongwoo Oppa berpacaran dengan sesama?_ '

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

——

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

"Hei, Daniel."

Kang Daniel masih terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Seongwoo yang berusaha menggapainya. Tangan kanannya memegang es krim erat tanpa berniat memakannya sedangkan tangan kirinya yang terkulai lemas menjadi incaran Seongwoo untuk digapai.

 _GREP_.

Akhirnya Ia berhasil menggapai tangan kiri Daniel. Pemuda itu lantas menggandeng tangan Daniel yang sedari tadi terlihat menunduk.

"Gimana, sih. Sudah minta dijajani, tapi aku malah ditinggal. Aku menunggu di kedai takoyaki tahu. Ckckck, dasar adik tidak tahu— E-Eh, Dan? Kau menangis?"

"Hiks…"

Seongwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat menyingkap sedikit poni Daniel menggunakan tangan yang sedang memegang takoyaki untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu benar menangis.

Iya.

Daniel menangis.

"Hiks.. Ma-Maaf.."

Ringseknya jalanan malam disertai Daniel yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan malah menangis membuat tubuh mereka tertabrak-tabrak oleh orang yang bergerombolan di festival. Tak ingin Daniel tertabrak orang banyak, Seongwoo menarik tangan lemas itu ke pelukannya, menjadikan dirinya tameng agar Daniel tidak tertabrak orang banyak dan pelan menuju taman yang sepi di belakang festival tersebut.

Seongwoo tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ia mengerti, saat ini pertanyaan ' _kamu kenapa_ ' bisa jadi sangat sensitif dan malah memperparah kondisi hati Daniel. Jadilah pemuda itu mengajak Daniel untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang gelap dan tidak mungkin dilewati orang banyak.

"Menangislah disini. Kalau menangis di pasar festival semua orang pasti akan melihatmu aneh."

"Aku bukan pria cengeng. Jangan suruh aku menangis."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Seongwoo. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya mengusap surai cokelat Daniel dengan sayang dan membawa kepala Daniel untuk bersandar di bahunya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu. Kan kalau kau mau saja."

Daniel masih menunduk dan berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Tangannya sedari tadi menyeka air matanya yang terus keluar sambil berusaha mencari posisi nyaman di bahu lebar Seongwoo.

"Aku mau menangis dulu."

"Bodoh, buat apa bilang-bilang."

Seongwoo terkekeh pelan sambil merangkul tubuh Daniel erat. Tangan yang menganggur Ia manfaatkan untuk membuka kemasan takoyaki dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

——

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Kang Daniel menceritakan semua pada Ong Seongwoo tentang apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Kang Dongho itu kekasihnya, dulu.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Banyak orang sudah tahu tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa pacar Daniel. Hanya teman-temannya—Jisung, Taedong, Taehyun, dan Minki—yang tahu.

Pacaran secara tertutup tentunya agak susah. Daniel bilang ke semua orang bahwa Dongho adalah seniornya di sekolah setiap pemuda bernama Dongho itu mengunjungi rumahnya. Orang tua Daniel tak pernah curiga akan hal itu, malah menerima Dongho dengan senang hati.

Sampai mereka berdua tertangkap tengah berciuman di kamar Daniel.

Orang tua Daniel murka. Lantas mereka mengusir Daniel dari rumah mereka dan meminta Daniel untuk mengganti namanya karena mereka tak mau menanggung malu. Maka, Daniel mengubah namanya dari Kang Euigeon menjadi Kang Daniel dan pergi dari rumahnya. Tak masalah bagi Daniel, karena orang tuanya masih berbaik hati mengirim Daniel uang bulanan.

——

"Mau sampai kapan menangis begitu, bodoh. Bahkan orang-orang di _subway_ sudah menatapku curiga."

Daniel menyeka air matanya dan menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan _kau-yang-memintaku-untuk-cerita-sampai-menangis-begini-bodoh_ sembari meninju pelan lengan Seongwoo. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"Aku- hiks- tidak- hiks- menangis- hiks- hiks."

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Seongwoo. Ia gemas segemas-gemasnya orang gemas. Bagaimana bisa setelah menangis pipi _chubby_ nya jadi makin memerah dan membengkak. Ditambah suaranya yang parau karena menangis. Seongwoo suka akan hal itu.

"Sssst.." Ujar Seongwoo menenangkan Daniel, mengusap pipi _chubby_ itu dengan lembut dan menghapus air matanya dengan jempol, "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau punya hidup yang lebih baik saat ini, untuk apa menangisi yang lalu?"

Manjur. Daniel langsung terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi dan mengangguk sembaru tersenyum, "Kau benar, _Hyung_."

Baik Seongwoo dan Daniel, keduanya pecah dalam tawa. Seongwoo masih saja menggoda Daniel yang tadi menangis dan menyebabkan Daniel meraung-raung malu dan memukuli habis pundak Seongwoo.

"Kau lucu saat menangis. Seperti anak bayi."

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU, BODOH!"

Mereka berdua sampai di persimpangan jalan. Seongwoo dan Daniel mengatur nafas mereka yang berat setelah tertawa sepanjang jalan karena Seongwoo bercerita tentang cerita hidupnya yang lucu. Perut Daniel sakit karena tertawa terlalu kencang. Bahkan Ia lupa fakta bahwa Ia habis menangis tadi.

"Hei, kau sudah kuat berjalan belum?"

"Tentu sudah, bodoh."

Seongwoo mengangguk lega. Mengusap rambut Daniel lembut dan mendorongnya ke jalan yang berbeda dengan jalannya, "Kita berpisah disini. Besok berangkat bersama, ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Selamat malam, Daniel."

"Selamat malam juga, Seongwoo _Hyung_."

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

——

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Daniel membalik badannya setelah Seongwoo is menghilang di ujung gang, berjalan santai menyusuri jalan menuju flatnya sambil menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang melangkah di atas aspal sambil tersenyum miring. Ia memikirkan Dongho yang tadi ditemuinya. Ia menghindari pemuda itu selama dua tahun ini, tapi malah bertemu di hari ini.

Daniel yakin. Dongho pasti tak akan tinggal diam dan mencarinya.

 _DRAP_ -

Sepasang sepatu pantofel menghadang langkahnya. Daniel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menerka siapa orang yang berani menghalangi langkahnya menuju flat. Pemuda itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang itu.

"K-KANG DONGHO!?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kang Euigeon."

Daniel membelalakkan matanya saat Dongho menyebut nama lamanya, mencoba mundur beberapa langkah namun tangannya sudah di genggam kuat oleh Dongho. Tenaga Dongho yang tentunya jauh lebih besar dari Daniel tentunya membuat tangan Daniel terkunci.

"Le-Lepas!"

Senyum terlukis di bibir Dongho. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Daniel dan menarik Daniel untuk mendekat, "Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah dua tahun tak bertemu."

"Malam sudah larut. Besok aku sekolah."

Tubuh Daniel seluruhnya membeku. Angin musim semi yang mengganas saat malam hari, ditambah ekspresi Dongho yang menurut Daniel menakutkan. Padahal sebenarnya, Dongho biasa saja.

"Kumohon, Geon."

"Da-Daniel. Aku Kang Daniel!"

Dongho menghela nafasnya berat, menatap Daniel yang ketakutan dan berusaha selembut mungkin dengan Daniel.

"Baiklah, Kang Daniel. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Sepuluh menit, aku janji."

Daniel terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran Dongho sebelum akhirnya Ia mengangguk mengiyakan dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Dongho.

"Baiklah, di flatku saja."

Daniel berbalik dan berjalan di depan, diikuti Dongho dari belakang...

... Dan diikuti Seongwoo yang sengaja menguping dan mengekor diam-diam di belakang mereka.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

——

ㅤ

ㅤ

Tbc.

ㅤ

ㅤ

——

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

 **Well... Akhirnya aku nulis lagi setelah aku dibebaskan dari praktikum-penelitian-penyuluhan di kampusku yang bener-bener nyita waktu buat nulis. Setiap aku nulis, pasti aku capek duluan. So, I'm sooooo sorry for everyone who's waiting for this story to be uploaded. Aku udah nyelesain part 4 juga, mumpung liburan tiba dan aku bisa nulis lagi:') maaf udah gantungin kalian, para penumpang kapal Bot!Daniel. I'm so sorry!**

 **Dan maaf juga, kalau tiba-tiba cerita ini jadi monoton. Aku bingung mau nulis apa setelah sekian lama gak menyentuh notepad buat menulis. Kritik dan saran serta review buat kedepannya sangat diperlukan ya, readers! Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 **With love,**

 **Chocobananu**


End file.
